THE BUTTER DID IT!
by mxrolkr
Summary: LJ Challenge based on a book entitled "The Butter Did It!" AU - Cooking can be dangerous, at least for Andrea's heart  Andy/Miranda


**Title:**THE BUTTER DID IT!

**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing:** Mirada/Andy  
**Summary:** AU - Cooking can be dangerous, at least for Andrea's heart

**Disclaimer:**This is especially important as I'm sure I DO NOT own or have rights to The Devil Wears Prada or any of its characters.

THE BUTTER DID IT!

Andrea stood next to the sleek black car watching Miranda offer the smile that she wore to the world. Her mask replaced as she exited the car upon their arrival. She watched as the woman who filled her every waking moment began to ascend the stairs amidst the mob of reporters and photographers.

The older woman's words bouncing around in her head at ping-pong ball. "I see a lot of myself in you." No! She thought. So she turned her back and walked away. As her mind replayed the conversation she was unaware of the look of surprise and the eyes searching to find her at her back. Oblivious that behind the mask and sunglasses that the icon donned was a feeling of loss and disappointment, in herself.

The young woman crossed the Paris street ready to accept the fate her actions would cause, but stopped when her phone beeped an all too familiar tune. She looked at the caller ID knowing what it would say. Her first thought was to toss it into the fountain. Andy sighed. Miranda may see herself in her young assistant, but that in no way meant she had to respond to situations as the editor would. Walking away from her iconic boss was confirming they were alike. If Andy walked away, like this, she was no better than the other woman. Protecting herself at the cost to another. So she answered the call.

"Yes Miranda."

A relief fell over the older woman. "I expect you back at the hotel within the hour."

"Yes Miranda." Andy smiled at the voice on the other and knowing she had just set the course of their relationship in a new direction.

"That's all." Miranda disconnected the call. Her arrogant smile shifted to one of confused satisfaction. Andrea's words repeated in her head. "What if this isn't what I want." Maybe being like her isn't what the younger woman wanted and by not leaving her she confirmed they were not as alike as the editor had thought. She had chosen Miranda over her own desire to flee. No, they were not alike. Andrea was better, a better person. A person the older woman realized she was lucky to have in her life. She would not forget that or take it for granted again.

Immediately after the returned from Paris, Andy began to see subtle differences and Miranda's treatment of her. She was still the taskmaster and a force of nature, one to be reckoned with. The occasional morning hello being offered or a slight nod of her head as opposed to a sharp 'That's all' was used to end interaction between them had become commonplace.

Also shortly after the return Emily was transferred to the art department. Andy was sure her willingness to take chances with her fashion style would serve the magazine well in that capacity. And her promotion meant a promotion for Andy.

With the change in staff, Miranda also instituted other changes. In addition to her regular first assistant duties, Andrea was now expected to accompanying Miranda to showings and meetings. It kept her at the older woman's side on a continual basis. The second assistant was now just a gopher when they were in the office and receptionist when they were out. Andy found it funny how it seemed to work for them better than before. Of course, she had the advantage of being able to anticipate Miranda's needs and wants. With that, her organizational skills and the editor is growing easiness with her, it allowed Miranda the productivity and the competence she had always hoped for.

The beginning of the biggest change in their world came as a simple phone call on a Friday afternoon in mid-February. Miranda had been called last minute to San Diego to save a failing photo shoot for the following month's issue. A trip Andy, gratefully, didn't need to accompany her on.

Lisa, the second assistant, was out running errands, leaving Andy to answer the phones. She was planning on a quiet weekend alone with a good book, some warm PJs and a couple of bottles of wine. It would be her first chance in the several months since their return that she had to indulge in the joy of living alone. (Nate had been gone when she returned from Paris.) She was surprisingly, looking forward to it.

The phone rang waking her from her daydreaming. The voice on the other end was the girl's father. He was supposed to pick him up from school and keep them for the weekend while Miranda was out of town. Change of plans, what a surprise. He was snowed in in Detroit at a business meeting and couldn't get a flight out until Sunday afternoon. Wonderful. Miranda was temporarily unreachable, she had given the nanny and the housekeeper off for the weekend. This meant it fell her to take care of the twins until Miranda's return on Sunday.

Lisa had just returned and Andy filled her in. She had just enough time to have Roy run her home to pack a quick bag before the girls needed to be picked up. There goes my weekend to myself she thought.

Another unforeseen advantage from the changes and Miranda's attitude towards her was the mirrored effect it seemed to have on her daughters as well. They treated Andy with a respect she was sure they never showed any of her predecessors. The three of them tended to have fun, on the rare occasion, they spent time together. Maybe it was because she was closer to their age than their mothers, or maybe it was because they knew she made their mother's life, much less chaotic, which freed up her time to spend with them. Whatever the case, she had definitely grown fond of the little devils. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad. Andy could find several things to keep them busy and enjoy themselves.

When Caroline and Cassidy got into the car their first reaction was fear that something had happened to one of their parents. Andy quickly explained the situation and the girls immediately began making plans for how to spend the time with Andy. It was decided that the evening would be spent watching movies and having a girls night; chick flicks, painting nails, doing their hair, eating junk food. Actually, not a horrible plan as far as Andy was concerned.

Later, Andy received a call for Miranda. She filled her boss in on the events leading to her stay in the guest room for the weekend. The fact that the older woman seemed incredibly comfortable with Andy taking care of her children and staying in her home, gave her a warm feeling she couldn't quite identify.

Saturday morning Andy woke early, as usual, showered, dressed and then went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. They had decided to go to the museum to take in a photography exhibit that Caroline had been wanting to see. The rest of the day they were going to just play it by ear and do whatever struck one of them as interesting.

It was only 7 AM. Andy was sure that the girls would not be up for a while, so she decided to take her coffee and explore the town house. Miranda had told her to make herself at home. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about the woman she had grown to respect and care for in the past year and a half.

She strolled through the first floor, taking and the simple elegant beauty of the design. Simple elegance perfectly described her boss. All the drama with what seemed to be little or no effort. On the second floor she wandered into another guest room. The hallway walls were lined with pictures of the girls through the years. Much like the walls in Andy's parents home. It made Miranda so much more human to her, not that she wasn't already, but it just reinforced in her mind that behind the mask and _RUNWAY_, Miranda was just a woman, a mother who adored her children.

The editor was by profession and nature of visual person. She assessed the world around her by seeing things most people didn't or couldn't. She then reacted to things in a similar way. Making visual what in her mind was important to project for the enjoyment of others as well as herself. It was how Miranda survived and prospered. Seeing things in front of her, in the woman's mind solidified the reality of their existence.

Knowing this basic innate need within her boss is what caused the unexpected surprise and deep confusion when she was in her boss's study. Andy had been in the study many times while working with Miranda. It was the woman's sanctuary, her escape. The room was warm with dark woods on the wall and ceiling, an incredible Persian rug on the floor. Books filled the shelves on every wall. A love seat and matching soft leather chair were flanked by antique end tables and a large picture window behind Miranda's solid cherry wood desk gave the room a magical aura. Andy walked over to the look out the window to see the beautiful garden on the other side. She took a drink from her coffee as she turned from the view, wondering if Miranda attended to the life in the garden as adamantly as she did everything else in her life.

Her musings were stopped cold when her eyes fell upon a framed photo sitting on the corner of the desk. She had seen the back of the frame 100 times and assumed it was a picture of the twins. Andy had to catch her breath when she saw what was in the beautiful frame. It was a picture of her, taken by someone when they were in Paris. She was wearing a black dress and she must've been laughing at something. Her head was thrown back slightly and a large smile played across her lips. She looked closer, picking up the frame and holding it majestically in her hands. It was the outfit she had worn the day of the James Holt incident. The day she decided to stay, and by all accounts, change the direction her life would take. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. She replaced the frame where she had found it. What did it mean? Why would Miranda have a picture of her, of all people, in her private study?

Andy began to feel something stirring in her, feeling she had long ago written off as hero worship and adoration. But this, this was personal, she was personal to Miranda. Not surprising, the older woman gave no indication, or had she? All of those changes at work. The way she treated Andy with consideration and sometimes kindness. Andy shook her head several times. No it wasn't possible, couldn't be, could it? She looked at the photo again. Miranda had feelings for her, feelings that went beyond that of being grateful for a competent first assistant.

Andy moved quickly out of the study and made her way back to the kitchen. The twins would be up soon. That was her first priority. When she had a few minutes to herself she would think this through, for now, she put her feelings back into the secret compartment of her heart, where they had laid idle for so long.

Andy was delighted to find that Cassidy had a love for cooking. She and Andy made pancakes, eggs and sausage. The young girl was impressed with Andy's culinary talents. She explained that dating and living with a chef for three years had rubbed off on her. It was then decided that after the Museum they would go to the open market and get groceries to make a meal together for their supper and cook a meal for Miranda when she returned the next afternoon.

Their meal was wonderful, but more satisfying was the three of them working together preparing it. They laughed and joked, talked about the exhibit they went to earlier, discuss school and friends. The three of them just got along so well. Andy found herself musing about what it would be like to do this all the time, to have this comfortable interaction always waiting for her when she got home. As fantasy lives go, it couldn't get much better. Having the Priestly's as her family.

Andy shook her head to clear that last thought. Only having Miranda in the picture would make this family complete for her. And that was a topic for another self searching conversation she would have later.

After the girls had gone to bed Andy poured herself a glass of wine and went back to Miranda's study. She took a seat in the chair behind the large desk, leaning back in the way that she had seen the older woman do so many times. Andy looked around the room, taking in every detail. Little things most people wouldn't notice were the things Miranda would find most important and soothing. Her eyes then fell upon the picture of her self. This time, from her seat in the chair, she realized Miranda would see it every time her eyes came to rest on her desk. And it was in a direct line with the door, it would be in her line of vision every time she looked up as well. What the hell did it mean? And why that picture? Could it have something to do with her choice to stay by Miranda's side? Was it her morbid way of reassuring herself that she had a hold on her young assistant? No. A year ago Andy might have believed that, but not anymore. She saw Miranda for the woman that she was outside of _RUNWAY_. Away from the world were she kept her mask held so tightly in place. No. Andy knew she could not have grown to care about and love a person like that. Miranda had good, a lot of good inside of her, the older woman was just careful with whom she shared that goodness.

Then, like someone turn on all the lights in her head. Andy realized she was that person. Miranda cared about her. Andrea Sachs, not her first assistant, but the person she was. "Oh, Holy Shit" she whispered to her self. It sounded ominous in a quiet room. Great, now what was she supposed to do. It's not like she could just walk up to her boss and say "Hey, I know you like me, by the way I like you to" plant a kiss on her lips and expect not to be carried out on a gurney.

"Well shit, shit, shit." Andy took her into glass to the kitchen, rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. She checked the doors, turned out all the lights and made her way to the guest room she was inhabiting for the weekend.

Miranda would be home tomorrow. The younger woman knew she wouldn't get any sleep, but she could use the time to convince herself that her ideas were just that, ideas. Things would continue to go on as they always did. Feelings would be locked backed up and her life would be better for it. She was happy with her life, happy with her job and happy she was allowed to spend her days in the company of such an amazing woman. Miranda made her a better person by pushing her to do her best, by expecting nothing less than accomplishing be impossible. Continuing to do that was the best way she knew to let the older woman know she cared about her. And that's exactly what she would keep doing.

Andy had finally dozed off around 3 AM so it wasn't a big surprise when she finally awoke to see the clock on the nightstand reading 8:30. When was the last time she slept in that late, she could remember. After showering and getting dressed she made her way to the kitchen. There she found it too sleepy redheads drinking orange juice and awaiting her rival to perform a breakfast miracle. The decision was made to have French toast and crepes. So they could use the fresh fruit and berries they had gotten the day before at the market.

The girls were cutting up the strawberries and peaches while Andy got ready the crepe and French toast mixtures. They were all laughing and having such a good time, that no one heard the front door open and close.

Miranda could hear her children and Andrea's voices exuberantly talking and laughing down the hall. She stood for a moment indulging in the pleasure it gave her. The three got along so well. Her daughters had taken to Andrea unlike anyone else in their lives. Miranda thought about how happy the sound made her. She took a deep breath, deciding that feeling was one she wanted more of. It was up to her to take a chance to get it. It'd been a long while since the feelings she felt for her assistant had become a reality to her. Her life was better, she was better because of the stubborn younger woman. Her children's lives would be better as well.

Miranda headed to the kitchen and pulled up short of entering. Instead she stood quietly leaning against the door jam and watched the three interact. It was a beautiful dance to behold. The smiles on all of their faces as pure and honest as the joy they were sharing together.

Caroline turned from the fridge and saw her mother standing in the doorway and squealed with delight. A surprised Cassidy and Andy turned to see what Caroline's excitement was about. Cassidy dropped the fruit she was dicing and ran to greet her mother with her sister.

After greeting her girls with hugs and kisses Miranda explained how the shoot wrapped early. So she changed her flight come home. The editor looked up to see a smile on Andy's face at her unexpected arrival then turned quickly back to the stove.

The girls return to their duties, dragging their mother with them, all the while talking about how they had spent the last two days with Andy. They saw the light in their mother's eyes as they told her how much fun it was spending time with her.

Meanwhile Andy was lost in her own thoughts about the conversation going on behind her and wasn't paying close enough attention to what she was doing. Suddenly she yelled in pain and dropped the bowl in her hand to the floor. Scared by this sudden scream, Miranda was immediately at her side, trying to see what happened. Andy was holding her arm and a look of sheer pain was on her face. The older woman quickly turned on the cold water and stuck Andy's arm under the running stream. She sent the girls to get the first aid kit while she looked at the burn on Andy's arm. As she looked up into deep brown eyes filling with tears Miranda spoke gently to her trying to calm her.

"Shhh. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. _The butter did it_. I let it get too hot and wasn't paying close enough attention. I let it get too hot…"

Miranda pulled a clean towel from the drawer and patted her arm dry. "It doesn't look too bad. We'll get some burn cream on it to help calm the stinging." She looked back up at the woman. "What we you thinking about that you forgot about hot melted butter on the stove?"

Andy was either not thinking or in mild shock from Miranda touching her, but she blurted out without thinking, "You."

"Oh. I see."

"I'm sorry." Andy moved to pull away, but Miranda held her tight.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry, I should have done this a long time ago." With that she leaned in and gently kissed Andy's lips. The younger woman froze for a split second then wrapped her uninjured hand around Miranda's neck and deepened the kiss. Both women moaned softly. They parted and heard two throats being cleared. They snapped their heads around to see twin smiles glaring at them. All four laughed and the girls met Andy and their mother at the table with the first aid kit.

Miranda gently and lovingly tended Andy's burn, while Cassidy and Caroline swept up the mess.

The sisters had satisfied grins on their faces.

Finally, someone who made them all happy.


End file.
